


Stolen Sweethearts

by The_starstruck_prince



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I love my boys, M/M, chef kiss esquisite, expensive headphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_starstruck_prince/pseuds/The_starstruck_prince
Summary: Maybe that’s why Rich liked him so much; Michael had red with him all the time. Red seemed to be the only thing that could bring comfort to Rich since the incident, it seemed to mute the soft whispers echoing in his ears, soothe the terrible headaches he would get in the middle of the night.





	Stolen Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is kind weird, it skips around time a lot (from during and after the events in the musical, this is mostly post musical) but please enjoy!

Jeremy wasn’t so sure when he had realized that he had feelings for his long-time best friend; it was after he and Christine had been dating for a couple of months, he just woke up one day and realized that he’d much rather be holding Michael’s hand and spending long nights on the phone with him talking video games rather than theatre with Christine. It came to him like a smack in the face- he had spent so long trying to gain the affection of Christine Canigula, and suddenly he’d much rather be with his gay best friend. It wasn’t that he was unhappy or that he didn’t like her- he enjoyed her very much, it’s just that he didn’t want to date her. That was okay, right?

Jeremy knew he had messed up. He had found out about Michael having a crush on him, but chose to ignore it, dismissing it because he was _most definitely_ straight and he _most definitely_ wanted to date Christine. That aside, the bigger issue was that even though Michael had forgiven him for when he had ignored him the entire time throughout the Squip ordeal, there was still a bit of distrust in their friendship. There was no way he could confess his feelings.

 

Michael had come, once again, to see Jeremy in the hospital. He shuffled in, pulled off his headphones, and looked over at Rich.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Rich answered.

“Has he woken up yet?”

Rich shook his head. He was somewhat jealous of the fact that no one had come to see him- who was he kidding? He burned down his best friend’s house, almost hurt a lot of people. He certainly didn’t deserve to have visitors- he had a hard enough time trying to convince himself that he deserved to be alive. Regardless, he was lonely, so he decided that trying to talk to Michael would be better than nothing.

“So, um,” He started. Michael turned from Jeremy’s bed, looking at Rich. “Are you guys, uh, dating? I’m not judging or anything, just curious.” It was almost laughable, how stupid he sounded. Michael smiled bitterly, sitting down in the chair between the two hospital beds. “Nah, he’s straight and I’m- well, I’m just a loser, I guess.”  
Rich felt a pang of hurt in his chest. Something about Michael made him want to disprove that, but he couldn’t find any reassuring words that he felt was appropriate- he barely even knew the guy, really. He settled for a soft “ _Mh._ ” and a nod. Michael glanced over at him.

“Do the burns hurt?”

“What?”

“Sorry- I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“I mean, I’m on a lot of painkillers right now, but it hurts when I start feeling it again.” His fingertips twitched. “I would shrug, but the cast is kinda getting in the way.”

Then Michael laughed, and Rich couldn’t help but laugh too, feeling his face flush pink. ‘ _He has the most wonderful laugh_ ,’ he thought, catching himself off guard./

‘ _Wait. What?_ ’

“Dude, I thought you were like, a huge douchebag, but that was pretty funny.”

“I’m not denying that I was, but-” Rich frowned. “That was, um. My squip, I guess…” He trailed off, and the mood of the room turned back to bleak and somber silence. After a while, Michael spoke again.

“Yeah…You had that thing the longest, didn’t you?” He asked. Rich nodded. “How’re you holding up?”

It was Rich’s turn to smile bitterly.

“Why do you care? You barely know me, and I’m just a teenage asshole with no real friends.”

“My brother had one. It was defective, nearly drove him crazy. Besides, you seem like a pretty cool guy.” Michael said, sitting forward and casting a look of sympathy towards Rich out of the corner of his eye.

“I’m…” Rich felt his eyes sting and his lip began to quiver. He turned his head away and swallowed hard, trying to keep his voice from shaking. “I’m fine.”

Michael seemed to notice his change in tone, his eyebrows drawing together. “Rich…” He began, biting the inside of his cheek. He stood up, stepping towards the edge of the bed. “It’s alright to not be okay, you know? It’s okay, especially after something like that.” He offered a soft smile.

Rich looked up at him, and he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He sniffled, squeezing his eyes shut as he shook his head. “Why- why’re you being so nice to me? I was a dick to you, a-and I’m a liar and I was never really _Cool_ , I just wanted to fit in, you should hate me for all the trouble I put you and your friend through!” He sniffled pathetically.

“I don’t hate you because it wasn’t you, Rich. It was the squip. Sure, you were a jerk, but you weren’t terrible, y’know? Besides, I don’t… I don’t blame you for wanting to fit in.” He said, letting his eyes fall down to the thin hospital sheets.

Rich sniffled again. “You mean that?”

“Yeah… Yeah, I do.” Michael said, looking back up at him.

Rich opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by a low groan from the next bed over.

“Jeremy!” Immediately, Michael was gone, gravitating towards his best friend’s bedside.

Rich’s chest suddenly felt hollow, but the dull heartbeat he could feel across the burns covering his body told him otherwise.

 

When Jeremy was released, Rich had expected Michael to stop coming, but that wasn’t the case. The day afterward, Rich was surprised by the other coming in, a slurpee in one hand and a lopsided grin on his face.

“What’re you doing here? Jeremy got discharged yesterday.” He said, trying to hide his mixed emotions of excitement and disappointment- was it even possible to feel that way?

“I’m here to see you, obviously.” Michael said, pulling the bright red straw from his mouth. “Why, not happy to see me?”

Maybe that’s why Rich liked him so much; Michael had red with him all the time. Red seemed to be the only thing that could bring comfort to Rich since the incident, it seemed to mute the soft whispers echoing in his ears, soothe the terrible headaches he would get in the middle of the night. The more Michael had come to see Jeremy, the more he and Rich had gotten to know each other, and Rich had quickly developed feelings for him. He seemed so genuine and happy, always willing to keep Rich company when he asked. He didn’t seem to care that Rich had a lisp or that he snorted when he laughed, and even going so far as to buy him a tiny bottle of red hair dye so he could dye his streak back in. The hair dye sat to the side, waiting to be used once Rich could be sent home.

“No! No, I’m just- I dunno. I figured you wouldn’t be back.” He said. Michael scoffed playfully. “Nah, we’re friends- are we? Can I call us that?” Rich nodded quickly. Michael plopped down in the chair next to the bed, stretching his legs out. “What’s the latest news?”

“The cast is coming off tomorrow,” Rich said, smiling a little. “I’m really glad. It’s really starting to feel gross.”

“Good!” Michael beamed. Rich felt warm just seeing it, and his fingertips got all tingly. Weird.

“Once it’s off, I’ll only have to stay a couple more weeks then I’ll be able to go home, and-” Rich stopped. The thought of having to go home suddenly made his stomach drop, like when you’re at the top of a roller coaster just before the biggest drop.

Michael knew about his dad. They bonded over having shitty parents (Michael’s parents were basically gone all the time, so he knew the struggle of having to raise himself, especially after his brother graduated and left home, and Rich’s dad was… Rich’s dad.)

“Hey, if you don’t want to go home, you can crash at my place for a while, y’know? Or- or like, it doesn’t matter when, if you gotta leave, you’ve always got me.” He said. “You can just crash, or we can chill and play video games, or whatever.”

Rich smiled. “Thanks, man. That… that means a lot to me.”

Michael smiled back, and Rich thought that maybe it wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

 

Once Rich got out of the hospital, he spent a lot of time with Michael. Since he didn’t have any other friends- after the fire, they all abandoned him- he really didn’t have anyone else. Michael seemed happy, at least, and that’s all Rich cared about. He didn’t mind, really; He had way more fun between Michael, Christine, and Jeremy than he ever did with Jake, Chloe, and Brooke. It worked pretty well, especially when Jeremy and Christine went off to do their own thing, Rich and Michael would hang out and play video games.

Rich was happy, for the first time in a long time, and he never wanted it to end.

His feelings from Michael grew stronger over time, as well. One night, when he woke up gasping from a vivid nightmare, he walked all the way to Michael’s, and they ended up falling asleep together in his bed, Rich in Michael’s jacket. Rich had almost told him then, but the fear of ruining their friendship kept his mouth shut. When he woke up, he pressed the fabric of the jacket to his face, breathing in the scent deeply. It smelled like Michael, of course- the girly strawberry shampoo he used was the most prominent, with an underlying smell of sweat and weed; not enough to be unpleasant, but just enough to be noticed if you were paying attention. Rich’s heart ached for Michael, and even though waking up in his arms was wonderful, it wasn’t enough. He wanted to kiss Michael and be affectionate with him, and not have to hide his feelings anymore.

 

“Michael…?” Rich asked, carefully glancing up at the other. He was slouched in the worn beanbag chair, watching as Michael tuned and strummed his ukulele. “Yeah?” Michael smiled up at him, letting his fingers rest for a moment.

“Do you… Do you still like Jeremy?” Rich wasn’t sure if it was okay to ask, but he had to know. Michael’s smile faltered, quickly replaced by a look of confusion.

“Well, I mean…” Michael shrugged. “I dunno. A little? Not as much anymore, really.” He eyed Rich suspiciously. “Why are you asking? Did he ask about it?”

“No, I just… I was wondering.” Rich offered weakly, a blush dusting across his cheeks. Michael stared at him for a few more seconds before turning his attention back to the ukulele in his hands.

After a while of silence, Rich bit his lip, bowing his head a bit. He brought his hand up to twist the lock of dyed hair around his finger, avoiding looking at Michael completely.

“Actually… what if I were to say, um, I might like you? A lot?”

A pause. “Like… _like_ like me?” Came the suddenly timid response.

“Yeah, like, dating, y’know? It’s-It’s fine if you don’t feel the same really, it’s okay, I don’t want to ruin what we have already- Actually forget I even said anything,” He laughed nervously, tugging at his streak, eyes flitting up to meet Michael’s before darting away.

“ _Dude._ ”

“What?”

“You’re serious? Like, really serious?” Michael asked.

“Um… yeah?” Rich let his hand drop into his lap, finally looking at him and holding his gaze.

Slowly, a smile spread across Michael’s face, his eyes lighting up.

“So, you’re asking me out, right? Like, actually-”

“Michael, Christ. I like you. I want to date you and kiss your dumb face. How much clearer do I have to be?” Rich asked, becoming more flustered by the second.

“Prove it.”

“What?”

“Prove it and kiss me. Just so I know it’s not a prank.”

“What- Dude, I wouldn’t play around like that-”

“Are you scared to do it?”

“No!” Rich jumped up defensively.

Michael was grinning mischievously, having set the instrument aside. He raised an expectant eyebrow, and Rich found himself moving forward, hovering over Michael, one arm bracing himself on the couch. Michael seemed to be just as nervous- did he really think Rich was kidding?

Rich drew in a shaky breath, glancing down at Michael’s lips before meeting his gaze again.

“I’ve… never kissed a dude before.”

Michael choked back a laugh, trying not to smile. “It’s, ah, it should be the same as kissing anyone else, really.”

“Hey, don’t laugh at me, jackass!” Rich mumbled, annoyed; Michael breathed out an apology. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Michael’s. He felt his fingertips go numb and tried hard not to smile, pulling away victoriously.

“See? Not kidding.”

A look of contemplation crossed Michael’s face. “You call that a kiss?” He asked, laughing. Rich couldn’t help but start laughing too, falling onto the couch beside the other. After the laughter died down, Michael pulled out his phone.

“I gotta tell Jeremy. I can’t believe the great Rich Goranski just asked me out,” He said, excitement bubbling in his voice. “So… is that a yes?” Rich asked.

“Yes!” Michael said, finishing his text- how did he type so quickly?- and dropping his phone. He reached over, cupping Rich’s face. “Let me show you how to _really_ kiss someone.”

 

“Christine?” Jeremy said, stopping in his track. Christine stopped in the middle of her spiel of why Wicked would be a way better musical if Elphaba and Galinda were gay to turn and look at him. “Yeah? What’s up?” She chirped, smiling. Jeremy bit at his lip and fiddled with his hands, frowning. “I’ve been thinking, and um… maybe we should-” He phone buzzed, interrupting him. He pulled it out of his pocket, suddenly feeling a bit sick reading the words on the screen.

_Rich just asked me out!!! I’m so happy!!!_

“Jeremy?” Christine reached up and held his face between her palms, concern painting her tone and furrowing her brow. “What’s wrong? What have you been thinking about?” Jeremy blinked, forced a smile, and shook his head.

“I um… I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to theatre camp with me this year? I know you go to one already, but there’s a new one coming this summer, and uh, since we’re dating, I was wondering if you’d like to?” It wasn’t a lie. Even if he was going to break up with her, they had both made sure that if they did break up, they promised to still be friends, so he would’ve ended up asking her anyway.

Christine laughed, and so did Jeremy. “Oh god, I thought you were gonna tell me something terrible! Of course I’ll go with you!” She said, hugging him. He returned the embrace, unable to stop himself from feeling guilty; he’d have tell to her another time.

 

Eventually he did tell her, but Christine was super cool about it. She had been planning to break it off anyway, much preferring to be close friends, and all was well in that department; what Jeremy couldn’t get over was Michael and Rich. He was jealous, in all honesty; that was _his_ best friend, who was Rich to swoop it and take his place? Jeremy knew he was in no position to be like that, he had missed his chance, but he couldn’t help but feel a pang of hurt every time he would see little things like Rich wearing Michael’s jacket or the two of them holding hands, laughing at inside jokes.

Christine helped him come to terms with it, and soon he did, deciding to let it go, to not be bitter about the turn of events. He was happy for Michael and Rich, he really was, but there was always that little feeling of regret nibbling at the edges of his heart, always those what-ifs that kept him up at night. He decided against telling Michael, keeping it between him and Christine; surely that was okay? She helped in every way she could, and for that, Jeremy was grateful. At the end of the day, he was glad that he still had Michael, and he had Christine and Rich along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr, @the-starstruck-prince or @drabbles-of-a-cosmonaut !! <3


End file.
